Persona 4: From Persona Eyes
by NefasSegador
Summary: What does a persona do and go if it isn't summoned. Well it stays in a five star hotel with his or her friends. MAJOR SPOILERS SORRY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hotel Persona

**Yeah I changed the entire story. Sorry!**

**A/N" This story focuses on the literal Persona of the Investigation team. This chapter takes place during the time Yosuke, Yu (MC for this story), and Chie trying to find Yukiko. Also I made the Persona live as spectral forms in the T.V. world.**

* * *

In the T.V. world Izanagi, Jiriah, and Tomoe were floating in the awkward silence of each others unblinking stares.

" So..." Tomoe began waiting in the silence of the two other persona. "What exactly do we do in here?"

"Well for starters not much. All we really do until were called is sit here, look through the eyes of our users, communicate telepathically with our users, look through their deepest emotions, and feel whatever emotion or pain they feel to certain extent though." Izanagi replied.

"Jeez blunt enough." Tomoe said.

"Eh don't mind him, he's always like this." Jiriah said "Me I just like looking through all the dirty thoughts Yosuke has about the women he sees."

"PERV!" Tomoe said kicking him where it hurts.

**In the human world...**

"So we'll go into the AHHH!" Yosuke started to say before he yelled and cupped his groin in pain.

"Yosuke are you okay?" Yu asked in his ever monotonousness voice.

"It feels like someone kicked me in the crotch." Yosuke gasped in pain. He looked at Chie accusingly.

"What! I swear it wasn't me." Chie said offensively.

**In the T.V. world...**

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, when we feel pain or anything of that sort our users will also feel it." Izanagi added trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of Jiriah withering in pain.

"Oh now you tell her." Jiriah says. "Shit that freakin hurt."

"You deserved it." Tomoe said sternly. "Also Izanagi what's up with this room we are in. I know we are in the T.V. world ,as the kids , call it but why does this part of the world only accessible to true personas and not the one's your user Yu can conjure up?"

"I honestly can not answer that question." Izanagi replied "all I know is that the kids persona's ,us , have been put here for the time being."

"So why does it look like this." Tomoe said wave her arm to signify the room's decor. The room the personas were living was large to say the least. But gargantuan to say the most. It looked to represent the something along the lines of hotel lobby. Just two stories bigger. For some reason on the left and right side of the room there were eight doors, all varying in size, leading into bed room of a sort. In the back of the lobby room there was 500 meter long pool put the slope went from three to thirty feet. There was also a hot tub near the tub. It also seem to have a huge window that only showed the moon in it's most beautiful state. All in all though the building the personas were staying was pretty snazzy.

"I can't answer that also, but I'm glad we are staying in a place like this and not in some person's head." Izanagi replied.

* * *

**Yeah I didn't know how to end it so I just did.**


	2. Chapter 2: Konohana arrives

**This chapter takes place after the team save Yukiko and she unlocks her shadow. Also the Yukiko's persona's name is the bane of my typing existence.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Persona 4**

* * *

"H-hello my name is Konohana" the new addition to the Investigation team's personas.

"Sup I'm Jiriah ."

"Hello I am Tomoe."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquiescence. I am called Izanagi ."

"Oh thank you." Konohana said flustered by Izanagi's formal greeting.

"Eh don't mind him he's always this formal." Jiriah said slinging and arm around Konohana's shoulder. "For some reason however he seems extra formal today."

At the sudden of that and the contact Jiriah had on her Konohana burst into flames lighting Jiriah's arm on fire.

**In Yosuke room...**

Yosuke was sitting in his chair minding his own business doing his homework when his arm caught on fire.

**Persona Hotel...**

"Jesus that frickin hurt and I'm pretty sure you set Yosuke on fire to." Jiriah complained after his arm was put out.

"Here Konohana," Tome began. "Let me show you how you deal with guys like Jiriah." She then promptly kicked him in the crotch when he wasn't looking and launched him in the pool.

"GOD DAMN B..." Jiriah said before falling head first in the water.

**Yosuke's Room...**

"AHHH!" Yosuke cried feeling like his crotch was just kicked by Chie. Then he sweated (he hoped it was sweat) so much that he soaked his cloths. "Why god." Yosuke pleaded to no one in particular. "Why me!"

**Persona Hotel...**

Izanagi sighed "Remember what I told you Tomoe, our users can feel the pain we feel and vice versa."

"Yeah I knew." Tomoe replied not caring.

"Then please try not to hurt Jiriah on a daily basis. I don't think can Yosuke can handle anymore pain."

"Fine I'll try. But if that pervy ninja tries anything I'll kick his ass." Tomoe said as she sat down on a couch.

"So Konohana let me tell you where you are and what we can and can not do." Izanagi said to Konohana.

"What?" Konohana said gazing at Izanagi. _'My gosh he so handsome.'_

"So Konohana hears what we can't do. We can't step outside this room, we each have our on via door size and preference." Izanagi explained.

"S-so then what can we do." Konohana asked timidly.

"WHATEVER WE WANT!" Jiriah yelled exploding out of the pool.

Konohana shrieked and slapped him in the face.

(Yeah I don't need to explain what happens to Yosuke now do I)

"Ah! Everyone stop hurting me!" Jiriah yelled.

"Sorry it was a reflex!" Konohana yelled lighting on fire from embarrassment.

"AHH! My eyes!"

"Sorry."

"Konohana-chan try to calm down, the heat from your fire is starting to burn my metal parts." Izanagi said not even the slightest hint of looking hurt.

"Oh okay.' Konohana took a minute but eventually her fire died down.

"You know I'm starting to like you Konohana." Tomoe said.

"Yes you will definitively be an interesting edition to this little group we have." Izanagi added politely.

Konohana's face started to alight, witch in this case is a form of blushing, from Izanagi's words.

Meanwhile underneath the pools surface Jiriah was thinking why does every girl persona always tries to kill him or hurt him in a very painful way.

**Later after the Yasogomai High exam...**

"Uhh my head hurts so much." Jiriah complained.

"Your head hurts mine feels like your talking in it 24/7." Tomoe whined.

"I honestly thought is wasn't so bad." Konohana said. "What about you Izanagi-kun?"

"It was not so bad."

"Well I'm going to sleep to ease my brain." Tomoe said tiredly.

"Yeah me too. Night guys." Jiriah said tiredly going onto his room. "Hey Izanagi, Konohana try not to make noise while we're sleeping kay."

Izanagi just looked confused by Jiriah's words, but Jiriah just laughed at his confused expression. When Tomoe and Jiriah went to sleep in their rooms a thought had popped into Konohana's head.

_'I'm alone. With Izanagi!'_ she thought. Then burst her head into flames by by the sudden thought.

"Whoa Konohana." Izanagi said. "Are you okay or something?"

"Y-yes, w-why are you asking." Konohana answered. "I-is their something wrong!"

"Well your head is on fire."

"O-oh." Konohana said stammering.

"Try to stay calm." Izanagi said trying to make his voice soothing.

"T-thank you Izanagi-kun."

After that they just stared at the moon, just acknowledging each others presence.

"Izanagi do you..." Konohana began before they heard someone yell.

"Jiriah get out of my ROOM! BUFU!" they heard Tomoe yell.

"Why would ack!" Jiriah said before being frozen.

"Come on Konohana lets thaw out Jiriah." Izanagi sighed.

"Huh fine." _Dammit I was so close!'_


	3. Chapter 3: Take and Jiriah

Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is after the investigation and save Kanji. Also I believe that a persona should resemble one's actual personality I will make Take a "tough guy" but only to a certian exten****t. I also will now let persona do extra activities while in the hotel. Such as sewing or reading or training.**

Note: "talk"_ 'thought'_

* * *

"Izanagi I don't trust this guy." Jiriah whispered while looking at the tall persona.

"Huh. What is it this time?" Izanagi sighed putting down his book he was reading.

"It's just you know how where he came from right?"

"Yes I realize he came from a uniqiely genderly confused shadow." Izanagi said trying to remian as calm as possible with constant complaints from Jiriah.

"Well it's that the fact his shadow was interisted in men so..." Jiriah whispered

"Jiriah, if you are so worried then go up to him and ask is he gay or if he striaght." Izangi said now trying very hard from keeping the fustration out of his voice.

"But..." Jiriah began.

"Just go"

And with that Jiriah cautiously approached the huge robotic skeletal printed persona, who was in the middle of having a conversation with Konohana and Tomoe about something. When he got close enough to them they stopped their conversation to look at Jiriah.

"Hey uh... Whats your name again?" Jiriah asked the huge persona.

"My name is Take-Mizuchi." Take said.

"Well uh, Take are you... You know..." Jiriah siad aware the glares Tomoe was giving Jiriah.

" You know what?" Take asked innocently.

"You know do you swing that way?" Jiriah asked.

"Swing what way?"

"He wants to know if you're gay or not!" Izanagi yelled the fustrarion finally getting to him.

"WHAT!" Take yelled in outrage."Why would you think like that?"

"Well it was that you know the shadow you came out of was kinda you know." Jiriah said now wondering why did he do this.

Take was quiet for a long time before he pulled out the huge lighting shaped sword he kept somewhere. He then took a deep breath and got up from his seat. " JIRIAH GET OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU IF I SWING LIKE THAT OR NOT!" Take yelled running after the frog persona.

"AHHH! IZANAGI HELP ME!" Jiriah yelled before starting to run away from the gigantic persona.

"You know I think I like this persona." Tomoe laughed with Konohana as they saw two running in a circle.

After a while of them running around him as he reading, Izanagi calmly put down his book on the couch he was sitting on and stoof up.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Izanagi ordered. When they didn't stop Izanagi breathed in and shouted **MAZIO.** The force from the blast knocked them both out of their circle and into opposite ends of the room.

**During this event while the human investigation team was ahving a meeting...**

"Ahh!" Kanji and Yosuke yelled feeling a shock run through their body.

"Yosuke, Kanji are you alright?" Yu asked.

"I dunno but it feels like I was just shocked by something." Kanji said.

**Back in the hotel..**

Izanagi took a deep breath. "Both stop bickering." Izanagi said power running through his voice.

"But he started it." Jiriah and Take siad pointing said pointing at each other.

"I don't care whoever started it, I'll end it."

"But..." Jiriah began but saw the angry glare he was being given by Izanagi.

"Now both of you appologize now!" Izanagi ordered.

"Sorry." they both said.

"Good." Izanagi said satified, and turned to sit dpback down on the couch.

"mom." Jiriah mummbled but then got hit by another spark of electricity from Izanagi.

"Idiot." Tomoe said shaking her head at Jiriah on the ground knocked out. " And I thought he was a ninja."

**Later during the Yasogami high camping trip...**

"So Yu what do you think the girls meal will taste like. All I know is that they are cooking curry."

Yu just nodded.

"Well here you go." Chie said serving the plates to the two hungry boys.

"Great I'm starving." Yosuke said happily. Then got a big spoon full of curry and proceed to put it in his mouth.

**Persona Hotel 10 sexonds before Yosuke puts the curry in his mouth...**

"Hey Izanagi do you know..." Jiriah began before Yosuke taste the curry.

_Ahh thump._ Izanagi looked up from the book he was reading and saw Jiriah on the floor gasping for air. He ran over to his fallen friend and tried to get him up.

"Jiriah are you all right?" Izanagi asked.

"H-help m-me." Jiriah gasped.

Then the others came out wondering what the heck was that noise. Then they saw Izanagi hunched over Jiriah.

" Izanagi whatthe hell happened?" Take asked pointimg at Jiriah's suffering form.

"I say we put him out of his misery." Tomoe said sadistically.

"Mystery food X?" Jiriah wheezed out.

"What is mystery foof X?" Konohana asked puzzled.

"We should hurk!" Izanagi yelled before passing out from a wierd feeling in hai body.

"Izanagi!" Konohana yelled as she saw Izanagi's sedentary form. "Izanagi?"

"Somoe one cast **_Dia_**befpre we uh." Jiriah wheezed out before he to slipped out.

**10 minutes later...**

After ten consecutive minutes of**_ Dia_**Izanagi and Jiriah where finally up on their feet. With looks of concern in their eyes.

"Izanagi what happened?" Konohana asked concern layered in her voice.

"It was cold and horrible." Jiriah began shuddering. " It made Tomoe kicks feel like small splinters.

"Come on it probally wasn't so bad." Tomoe said.

"I have faught blood thristy monsters more favorable than, whatever just hit me." Izanagi said.

"I wonder what caused this?" Take asked.

**Later with the human Investigation team...**

"What is this slop you gave us!" Yosuke yelled at the two girls.

**The next day of the camping trip...**

"Ahh!" Yosuke yelled as the girls kicked him and Yu into the river.

"Senpai are you okay?" Kanji yelled.

**Back in the hotel...**

"Urk" Jiriah gasped then shivered

" What is it?" Izanagi asked.

"It feels like I was just kicked ito cold water." Jiriah answered.

" Yeah me too. Strange."

" Hey Izanagi do feel like your are swimming in a barfed in river?" Take asked him.

" Yes."

**Back with the investigation team...**

****"DAMMIT CHIE!"

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Flirt and thePerv

Chapter 4: The Flirt and the Perv

**A/N: Sorry if typing for certain names seems off. Also sorry for not uploading as I should be. I've been working on my Deadpool and Segador piece. Note: that piece is completely random and not from persona. Just being clear. Kay bye.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Jiraiya began. "You came from a stripper. And you came from a huge bear." With everyone's mouth's opened at Jiraiya's boldness their was a lengthy awkward silence. Then Jiraiya was slapped by a hand and thumped on the head by a huge tomahawk missile. "What the HELL!"

"You think he would be used to the pain." Tomoe whispered to Konohana who was laughing uncontrollably. While Take and Izanagi just sighed at Jiraiya

"Hey I was just pointing out facts!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well you don't have to be so damn rude about it !" the lover persona yelled back. Then slapped him again. Jiraiya was about to answer back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Izanagi with a look that could stop an elephant from charging.

"Fine." Jiraiya sighed.

"So what are your names?" Izanagi asked the two personas.

"Well you can call me whatever you want." the lover persona said seductively. "But you can call me Himiko." But meanwhile in the background Konohana's head burst into flames.

"Woah Kono! Calm down." Tomoe said stepping away to make sure she wouldn't get burned.

"She flirting with him..." Konohana said grinding her teeth and murder in her eyes.

"Don't worry he won't fall for her." Tomoe reassured.

"I'm Kintoki-Douji !" the ahem round persona exclaimed joyfully. "Or you can call me Kintoki for short, but the ladies can call me whatever they want."

Tomoe just blinked and said "Did he just try to flirt with us? Did he just really flirt with us?" Then continued to rant.

"Well Kintoki and Himiko welcome to Hotel Persona." Izanagi said ignoring Tomoe's ranting. " I am Izanagi."

"Jeez partner ,you sound like a doorman." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Shut up and greet them."

Jiraiya just sighed and introduced himself as did the others.

"I think this your room Kintoki." Izanagi said pointing to a short, wide, roundish door the star persona's size. "And this ones yours." Izanagi pointed to a tall wide door.

"Thank you." Himiko giggled.

"I'm going to kill that b-" Konohana started before she burst to flames next Take's foot.

_'Why do I feel warm all of the sudden.' _Take thought. Then looked at his foot and saw it was red from Konohana's fire.

"AHHH!" Then Take ran and jumped into the pool causing a huge tidal wave which in turn got all the personas wet.

"I'm so sorry." Konohana apologized.

"No, it's okay." Izanagi said calmly.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Himiko announced.

"Yeah me too." Kintoki said. "But if any of you ladies-" Then Tomoe kicked him through his door and shut it behind him.

"What he was asking for it."

"No ones patronizing you."

**Later That Night...**

Izanagi was getting ready to go to sleep after having a telepathic conversation with Yu before he heard a scream. He ran out of his room and saw everyone else was out, everyone except Konohana and Kintoki. So he and the others ran to Konohana's room first. When he was about to open the door it burst open with Kintoki flying for deer life, with a jet of fire flying towards him. "AHHHHH!"

"Dammit what the HELL is going on!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I was about to sleep!"

"I was thinking of a plan to get Izanagi to fall in love with me!"

"I was almost done knitting a scarf."

"Wait who said that one?" Jiraiya asked looking at the other personas. Take suddenly found interest in the wall decor to even notice Jiraiya's question.

"What is going on?" Izanagi asked Konohana calmly.

"That perverted persona needs to burn." Konohana said with her entire body on fire.

**A few days later. Or more precisely the day the Investigation went to Port Island for the second day...**

Izanagi woke and walked out of his room, but felt a strange presence in the lobby. He skimmed the layout of the room and saw nothing. Then he heard and clinkle and tink. He dove toward the sound with his _sword? _out and... came face to face with a shot of vodka and a familiar face. "Black Frost?"

"Sup Izanagi."

"What are you doing here." a questioning look formed on his _mask? _

"I'm the bartender now are you going to drink or converse with me." Black Frost said rather smugly.

"Wh- No it's the morning who drinks in the morning!" Izanagi yelled a bit too loudly. So almost everyone came out of their rooms in a rush. Except Take who was sleep walking and could sleep through an apocalypse.

"What going on?" "Izanagi are you alright?" "Is their women involved?" "Is Jiraiya being a perv again?" "ZZZZZZZZZZ SNORE!" "O.K. everyone calm down and wake Take!" Then Take was hit in the head by Jiraiya was promptly smacked into the ground by Take.

"SONOFABITCH!"

"Well you woke me up, you're saying you didn't expect to be hit back?"

"Both of you shut up are I'll start wounding you." Tomoe said venom in her voice. "Izanagi can you explain who and what this is?"

"Well how can I explain this..."

"I'm a bartender and this is my bar. Names Black Frost. Now are you going to stand their or are you going to order a drink?" Black Frost interrupted.

"Oh okay. Wait say WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well I'm a bartender and I pass out drinks now do you want any?"

"Dude it's the morning only an idiot would drink in the morning."

"I'll have Captain Morgan with a spritz of bud light." Kintoki said not knowing what the heck he was asking for. Black Frost got the drinks and mixed them. Then cast **Bufu **to cool them down. Kintoki then drank the entire thing in one gulp... then proceeded to roll on the floor in a drunken rant.

"Like I said only an idiot would drink in the morning. Even I have this much sense!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"And that's saying alot." Tomoe mumbled.

"Shut it!"

"Hey you gave me the excuse to say it."

"Well you didn't need to say it."

"Both of you stop fighting now." Izanagi calmly ordered. They both stopped instantly.

"How does he do that?" Take whispered to Himiko.

"Okay no one drink now."

**One hour later...**

"WOOHOOO! PARTY TIME!"


	5. I'm SORRY :' (

**Sorry everyone who reads this Fanfic, but I can't seem to get this right. I'm sorry for everyone who wanted me to continue it, but I can't find my insperation. For now on, everyone can either continue on my s****tory.****I'll still keep the original on my profile still though, ****you guys just have to finish it up in your own way. Again I'm sorry but I really can't seem to find the spark anymore. Please forgive me. : { You don't need to PM me if you want to use it. Just do it.**

**Dios out.**


End file.
